fiffanfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
...i Nicol/Ten wyjątkowy
700px|center|link=...i Nicol Nicol idzie z Bufordem na randkę. Odwiedzają przy tym Spółkę Zło Dundersztyca. Dochodzi tam do ich pierwszego pocałunku. Bohaterowie *Nicole Strong *Buford Van Stomm *Izabela Garcia-Shapiro *Milly *Fineasz Flynn Fabuła Nicol jednak nie wytrzymała. Padła na plecy i śmiała się w niebogłosy. - Co się śmiejesz?! Miałam koszmary... - Ja mam koszmary prawie co noc i jakoś nie krzyczę i nie gadam przez sen. - A jakie masz koszmary? - Śnią mi się sceny z mojego życia, bitwy i takie inne, tyle że wzbogacone o moją śmierć. Ale spoko, przyzwyczaiłam się. Chociaż nie... cofam to. Do snów nie da się przyzwyczaić. Są jak rzeczywistość, z której nie da się uciec, dopóki nie otworzysz oczu. No, Izabela gadaj. - Ale... co? - Co przeskrobałaś? - Nic. - Taak... bo uwierzę, że koszmar przyśnił ci się bez powodu. - Dobrym ludziom, czyli nie takim jak ty, koszmary śnią się bez powodu. - powiedziała Izabela. Nicol podniosła jedną brew, dając Izie do zrozumienia, że bardzo wątpi w prawdziwość jej słów. - No dobra! Zerwałam z Fineaszem. - Co? Tylko tyle? Wiesz po tobie nie spodziewałam się jakiś wielkich strasznych wybryków, ewentualnie zabranie jakiemuś dziecku lizaka, czy przewrócenie kogoś po drodze, ale zerwanie z Fineaszem? Przecież to nawet nie jest złe. - Jest. - A co w tym niby złego? - Zerwałam z nim tylko dlatego, żeby dać mu nauczkę, że nic dla mnie nie robi. A jak już się wysili, to chciałam do niego wrócić. Bo widzisz, on się zmienił. Już nie tworzy takich fajnych rzeczy jak dawniej. - Nie, Izka. To ty się zmieniłaś. Kiedyś czerpałaś przyjemność z brania udziału w projektach Fineasza, a teraz chcesz, żeby wszystkie jego projekty były według twojego widzi-mi-się. Wiesz co on powinien zrobić? Pocałować cię w dupę i znaleźć sobie inną dziewczynę. Ale on jest za głupi i pewnie będzie usiłował cię przeprosić, a ty "szczęśliwie mu wybaczysz". - Fineasz wcale nie jest głupi! A skąd ty w ogóle możesz wiedzieć jaka ja kiedyś byłam? W tym momencie Izabela dostała czymś w twarz. Owa rzecz upadła na podłogę. Był to zeszycik oprawiony w różową, materiałową, puchatą okładkę z napisem "Pamiętnik Izabeli". - Skąd go wzięłaś?! Kiedy?! - Spod twojego łóżka. Tego dnia, gdy Fineasz i Ferb budowali boisko do koszykówki. - Ile przeczytałaś? - wyszeptała ze zgrozą. - Cóż, zdaje się, że wszystko. Nie chciałaś mi opowiedzieć swojej historii, sama ją przeczytałam. - Jak mogłaś? To mój pamiętnik! - Chowając go pod łóżkiem powinnaś się liczyć z tym, że ktoś go kiedyś znajdzie. Nie zdziwię się jeśli twoje dzieci go kiedyś znajdą. Oj będą się za ciebie wstydzić, będą... - I kto to mówi! Morderca! - Ha! Ja zostałam tak wychowana! A ty? Jesteś dwulicową małpą! Z pamiętnika Izabeli: "20 lipca 2010 rok, Poprosiłam Bajleeta o chodzenie. Może teraz, kiedy będę dziewczyną jakiegoś chłopaka, Fineasz zwróci na mnie uwagę. Baljeet przeżyje zawód, kiedy z nim zerwę. Trochę mi go szkoda, był taki szczęśliwy, kiedy go spytałam czy zostaniemy parą. Ale nie miałam innego wyjścia. Związek musi być wiarygodny, by wzbudzić zazdrość w Fineaszu. Muszę przyznać, że rzygać mi się chciało, kiedy Baljeet powiedział do mnie 'skarbie'. Blee... No cóż, muszę się jakoś poświęcać." Ty?! Poświęcenie?! Gdyby mnie ktoś w ten sposób wykołował, już byłby martwy! Naprawdę Izabelo! Wstyd. - Tak?! A kto mówił, że miał chłopców "tyle co gwiazd na niebie", ale tylko niektórzy coś dla niego znaczyli? Ty! - Tak, ja! Ale oni wiedzieli na czym stoją, poza tym żadnego nie potraktowałam tak jak ty! - po tych słowach odwróciła się i odeszła. Izabela padła na łóżko i wybuchła płaczem. - Hej Nicki! - krzykną Buford. Nicole odwróciła się gwałtownie. - Nie nazywaj mnie tak! - wykrzyknęła. - Nie jestem żadna Nicki, czy Cola, jasne?! Jestem Nicol! - Okej, okej... Myślałem, że lubisz zdrobnienia. - To źle myślałeś. Nie znoszę zdrobnień, ani przezwisk. - W takim razie przepraszam. - Przeprosiny przyjęte. - Nicol uśmiechnęła się. - To gdzie mnie dzisiaj zabierasz? - Co byś powiedziała na kręgle? - Dobra, a co to jest? Buford złapał Nicolę za rękę. - Zobaczysz. - Fineasz? - spytała Izabela wchodząc do ogródka Flynn-Fletcherów. Oprócz jej i jej byłego, byli tam także Ferb, Milly i Baljeet. - Hej, Izabelo! - odparł uśmiechnięty, tak jakby nigdy ze sobą nie zerwali. - Możemy porozmawiać? - wyszeptała dziewczyna. - Dla osobności. - Jasne. - powiedział, a potem krzyknął do Ferba: - Zaraz wracam! Oboje wyszli na chodnik. - Co chciałaś mi powiedzieć? - Ja chciałam pogadać - Izabela wzięła głęboki oddech. - Odnośnie naszego zerwania. - Tak... Izabelo, wybacz, że wcześniej nie przyznałem ci racji, ale to nasze zerwanie to był jednak dobry pomysł. Izabela zamrugała oczami. - Co? - Dwie osoby, które od dzieciństwa się przyjaźnili, nie mogą być razem. Zbyt dobrze się znają. Kiedy przebywamy razem, nie przynosi nam to przyjemności, jest to czymś normalnym. Dlatego chyba lepiej jak zostaniemy przyjaciółmi. Izabela znów zamrugała oczami. Więc Nicol miała rację. Fineasz pocałował ją w dupę i pewnie niedługo znajdzie sobie inną dziewczynę. - Izabelo? - Co? - No to co o tym myślisz? Nie chcę by z nami stało się tak jak z Nicol i jej byłym, że stali się wrogami. To co? Przyjaźń? Izabela znów spojrzała na Fineasza. Więc nici z powrotu do związku. Przynajmniej na razie, może jeszcze uda im się naprawić tę relację, ale wygląda na to, że nie teraz. - Tak. - odparła. - Przyjaźń. Fineasz uśmiechną się. - Chodź! - powiedział. - Dzisiaj budujemy miasto z papieru. - Miasto z papieru? Łał! Coś nowego. - Tak. A gdzie są Nicole i Buford? - Tak! - krzyknęła Nicol, podskakując z radości. Znów zbiła wszystkie kręgle. - Uwielbiam tę grę! - Czy ty zawsze musisz być we wszystkim najlepsza? - Tak! Fineasz i Ferb powinni zbudować wielką kręgielnię! - No cóż, raz zrobili wielką kulę do kręgli. - Dla mnie zbudują ją jeszcze raz. - Nie sądzę. Po tym co powiedziała Fineaszowi Izabela... - No wiem, zerwała z nim. - powiedziała Nicol zbijając kolejne kręgle. W przyszłości grała w podobną grę, dlatego szło jej tak dobrze. Oczywiście pomagał też fakt, że Nicole jest wyjątkowo silna i ma celne oko. - Oprócz tego, powiedziała mu, że się nie stara i że powtarza swoje stare wynalazki. To go bardzo zraniło, choć nie chciał dać tego po sobie poznać. - Myślisz, że do niej wróci? - Nie wiem. Kiedy z nim rozmawiałem, stwierdził, że to chyba dobrze, że ze sobą zerwali. Nicol zbiła kolejne kręgle. - Cały czas wygrywam! Buford, nie starasz się! - No co ja poradzę? Jesteś najlepsza! - Ha, ha! - Nicol podeszła do Buforda tak blisko, że niemal stykali się nosami. - Chodź ze mną. - Gdzie? - Do Spółki Zło. - Co? Nicol roześmiała się. - Chcę ci pokazać gdzie mieszkam, - Ahaaa. - Ha, ha! To jest świetne! - krzyknęła Izabela. Dawno się tak nie bawiła. Jeszcze wczoraj narzekała na swoje życie, a teraz z Milly jechała na ogromnym papierowym rowerze, uliczkami papierowego miasta. Nicol miała rację, to nie Fineasz się zmienił, lecz ona. Teraz znów wracała do niej radość z życia. Może to zerwanie to był jednak dobry pomysł? - Izabelo, nie wiesz gdzie jest Nicol? - spytała Milly. - Pewnie w pracy... - odparła Iza i przypomniała sobie swój koszmarny sen. - A nie wiesz przypadkiem, gdzie ona pracuje? - spytała z przerażeniem. Milly wzruszyła ramionami. - Nie mam pojęcia. - No, muszę przyznać, że to mieszkanie jest dość ciekawe. - powiedział Buford rozglądając się po domu Dundersztyca. - Mówisz, że jesteś współlokatorką mężczyzny w średnim wieku? - Tak. Chcesz coś zjeść, albo się czegoś napić? - Nie, dzięki. A możesz mi zdradzić gdzie pracujesz? - Poniekąd jestem asystentką mojego współlokatora. Poniekąd. - Jak to? - No tak, że częściej on radzi sobie beze mnie. Tylko czasami mu w czymś pomagam, coś przyniosę, czy coś podpowiem. To wystarczy, by tu mieszkać. - Ah, tak. A on czym się zajmuje? - To... niespełniony wynalazca! - Buford nie zauważył krótkiej chwili wahania w głosie Nicol. - A! - odparł. - To dlatego tak często tutaj coś wybucha. - Tak! Dokładnie. Chodź za mną. Nicol wyprowadziła Buforda na balkon. - I jak? Buford zachwycony spojrzał na doskonale stąd widoczny zachód słońca. Potem zaczął rozglądać się po mieście. - Rany! - powiedział. - Stąd widać prawie całe Danville, a nawet nasze przedmieścia! Patrz! Tam jest mój dom! - Ha, ha! Prawda, że pięknie? Buford spojrzał na Nicol. Patrzyła na niego tak, jakby na coś czekała. Te jej błyszczące oczy... Pamiętał, że kiedy ją poznał, w tych oczach czaił się złowrogi błysk. Teraz tego błysku nie było. Zamiast tego, patrzyła na niego z miłością w oczach. Jej skóra nie była tak ciemna jak kiedyś. Słońce nie grzało tutaj tak jak na Merkurym, toteż opalenizna nie była tak widoczna, choć skóra wciąż pozostawała ciemniejsza niż u zwykłych ludzi. Gdy ją poznał, miała związane włosy. Teraz były one rozpuszczone. Według Buforda tak wyglądała o wiele lepiej. Podeszła do niego. Mimo, że miała buty na koturnach, wciąż pozostawała od niego nieco niższa. Styknęli się nosami. Buforda sparaliżowało. - Pamiętasz kiedy na balu powiedziałam ci, że poczekasz trochę na pocałunek? Właśnie się doczekałeś. Jesteś tym wyjątkowym Buford. Paraliż Buforda przeszedł, kiedy jego usta połączyły się z ustami Nicol. Całowali się na tle zachodzącego słońca. Strongówna odprowadziła Van Stomma do wyjścia ze Spółki Zło. Kiedy wyszli, Buford przyciągną Nicol jeszcze raz do siebie i mocno ją pocałował. - Do zobaczenia mój chłopaku! - krzyknęła machając mu na pożegnanie. Wtem do dziewczyny zadzwonił telefon, który niedawno kupiła za kasę Dundersztyca, a właściwie za kasę jego byłej żony. Dzwoniła Izabela. - Halo. - Hej, Nicol. Tu Izabela. - Wiem. Po co dzwonisz? - Chciałam cię zapytać... - zanim Izabela dokończyła, Nicol jej przerwała: - Zamiast o coś mnie pytać, powinnaś mnie najpierw przeprosić. - To ty pierwsza powinnaś mnie przeprosić! - Nie sądzę. - Nicol już miała się rozłączyć, kiedy usłyszała: - No dobrze, przepraszam. Źle się zachowałam, przepraszam. Po krótkiej chwili milczenia, Strong odpowiedziała: - Przeprosiny przyjęte. O co chciałaś zapytać. - Gdzie pracujesz? - A co cię to obchodzi? - No dobrze, nie chcesz, nie mów. Ale powiedz mi przynajmniej, co myślisz o skrytobójstwie? - Skrytobójstwo to głupota! - Naprawdę? - Izabela odetchnęła z ulgą. To oznacza, że Nicol nie jest skrytobójcą. - Dlaczego tak myślisz? - Jak mordować to przy wszystkich, a nie skrycie. Co to za morderstwo jak się nim nie chwalisz? Izabela zamrugała oczami. - Masz dziwny sposób myślenia. - stwierdziła. - A dlaczego pytasz? - A nic... - Gadaj! - Dlatego, że śniłaś mi się jako skrytobójca. - Dzisiaj? - Owszem. Nicol wybuchnęła śmiechem. - To teraz rozumiem dlaczego ten sen był koszmarny. - powiedziała śmiejąc się. - Taaak... - Chcesz mnie jeszcze o coś zapytać? - Tak. Nie wiesz czy w Danville znajduje się aleja cienia? - Cóż za oryginalna nazwa. Pierwsze słyszę. - To dobrze. - To wszystko? - Tak. - To na razie. - Nicol rozłączyła się. - Tak. - odparła Izabela po czasie. - Cześć. Linki *blog *deviantart